


Ctihodná slečna Holmesová

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Fem John, Fem Sherlock, Genderbending, Jane Watson - Freeform, Sherlotte Holmes
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Watsonová opravdu potřebuje najít práci a rodina Holmesů nabízí skvělé podmínky, ale pověst jejich dcery je skoro děsivá...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ctihodná slečna Holmesová

Drožka pomalu hrkotá z nádraží King Cross k hotelu, ve kterém se míní ubytovat mladá žena, která právě přijela do Londýna. Slečna Jane Watsonová je poněkud mladá na to, aby sama jela do velkoměsta, ale tato společenská drobnost ji očividně nezajímá. Již po několikáté si pročítá dopis, který dostala od svého učitele, profesora Stamforda. Starý profesor zná její rodinnou situaci a potřebu nalezení práce, což pro mladou, i když vzdělanou ženu není nejsnadnější. Jane Watsonová má velice dobré vzdělání, slušné vychování, je inteligentní, pracovitá a zodpovědná. Ale pořád je to jen mladá žena a shánět odpovídající zaměstnání pro ni není právě jednoduché.

Naštěstí se jí ozval profesor Stamford, který ji pomohl sehnat místo učitelky v jedné bohaté rodině. Varoval ji, že je jejich dcera trochu problémová osoba, se kterou je těžké vyjít. Ovšem pokud si ji získá, rodina ji určitě příjme. Doporučení, které profesor o Jane napsal, jsou dostatečná, aby jí rodina nabídla toto místo, ale pořád je nutné udělat osobní dojem.

Jane schová dopis od profesora Stamforda a zadívá se oknem drožky ven.

Drožka se dál hrkotá po dláždění ulic, kolem v postupujícím soumraku procházejí chodci všech společenských vrstev nebo projíždějí další drožky nebo kočáry. Občas kolem někdo proběhne, většinou dítě nebo nějaké pobuda. Drožka vjede do zatáčky, když se najednou její dvířka rozrazí a dovnitř kdosi skočí.

Jane nejdřív strne, ale pak nevítaného otrhance chytne za ruku a zkroutí mu ji za zády.

„Au! Šibe ti, ženská? Pusť!" ozve se bolestivé skučení dívky, která se válí částečně na sedačce, částečně na podlaze drožky.

Jane trochu překvapí, že drobná osoba ve špinavých kalhotách a bez bot je ženského pohlaví. Aniž by povolila sevření, sundá vetřelci z hlavy čepici a z ní se vysype vodopád dlouhých temně kaštanových vlasů.

„Pusť." zacloumá sebou dívka.

„Nejdřív mi řekni, proč mi nějaká malá holka v pánském oblečení skočila do vozu." řekne Jane přísně.

„Asi proto, že se chtěla svést, ne?" odsekne dívka.

Drožka s trhnutím zastaví.

Jane zvedne hlavu a podívá se ven.

Dívka využije její krátké nepozornosti, vyškubne se jí a vyrazí z vozu rychle jako blesk. Jane ji chtěla znovu chytit, ale podle obličeje sotva patnáctiletou dívku jen poškrábe po paži, nic víc. Jane si jen povzdechne a nechápavě zavrtí hlavou nad londýnským obyvatelstvem.

Vystoupí z drožky, která jí zastavila před hotelem, zaplatí nastydlému drožkáři a vejde do hotelu. Profesor Stamford jí tento hotel doporučil. Není drahý, ale patří ke slušným podnikům, i když prý vaří příšerně. Volný pokoj se pro ni najde, a tak se Jane ubytuje a po večeři bez chuti a zápachu se uloží ke spánku.

Zítra ji čeká schůzka s rodiči dívky, kterou snad bude vychovávat. Potřebuje práci a peníze, takže se musí snažit, aby udělala dojem. Nemůže se vrátit domů, kde by jejich finanční situaci řešili vhodným sňatkem dcery. A na to Jane nemíní přistoupit.

\- - o - -

Snídaně v hotelu chutnala stejně mdle jako večeře, ale Jane si nestěžovala. Vzhledem ke svým finančním možnostem je ráda, že vůbec má na snídani. Po pečlivé úpravě zevnějšku se vydá na cestu, ke svým potencionálním zaměstnavatelům.

Jediné, co o nich Jane ví, jsou kusé informace od profesora Stamforda. Velice bohatá rodina s vlivem v podnikatelských i politických sférách. Mají dvě děti. Starší syn je již plnoletý a pracuje na nízké pozici ve vládě, mladší dcera vystřídala již spoustu vychovatelů a učitelů. Víc toho Jane o rodině Holmesů neví. Tedy krom adresy v bohaté čtvrti Londýna poblíž Westminsteru.

Dojít na oné místo není pro Jane problém. Je sucho a hezky, takže to vypadá, že by i Londýn mohl zažít krásný letní den.

Mladá žena bez zaváhání přejde k hlavnímu vchodu výstavního domu a zaklepe na dveře. Ty se otevřou sotva po deseti vteřinách.

„Přejete si, slečno?" zeptá se zdvořile muž, který otevřel. Vysoký, oblečený v šedém obleku, jen asi o pět let starší než Jane.

„Jmenuji se Jane Watsonová a přišla jsem za panem Holmesem ohledně místa učitelky jeho dcery." řekne Jane klidně a neochvějně čelí mužovu upřenému pohledu.

„Vy, že jste Jane Watsonová?" zeptá se muž udiveně. „Jste na učitelku docela mladá."

„Věk a schopnosti nemusí být přímo úměrné." odpoví Jane klidně a možná trochu drze. „Mohu vejít?"

„Jistě, slečno." přikývne muž a ustoupí o krok stranou, aby pustil učitelku dovnitř.

„Mé jméno je Mycroft Holmes, jsem Sherlottin bratr." představí se muž, když za Jane zavře dveře. „Když dovolíte, zavedu vás rovnou k ní."

Žena jen přikývne.

„Rodiče momentálně nejsou přítomni, takže veškeré záležitosti vyřídím já." povídá Mycroft Holmes klidně, zatímco po schodišti kráčí k dlouhé chodbě v prvním patře. „Doporučení a záruky profesora Stamforda o vaší způsobilosti jsou dostatečné, abychom vás chtěli přijmout, ale vše záleží na mé sestře. Sherlotte již vystřídala nespočet učitelů a většina z nich místo do týdne opustila. Nejdéle byl myslím zaměstnán jeden profesor, vydržel zde měsíc. Sestra je na svůj věk velice inteligentní, ale má poněkud mezery v chování a způsobech. To byste měla napravit vy, pokud zůstanete." Mycroft Holmes se zastaví u jedněch z posledních dveří na chodbě a zaklepe. Přitom se na Jane dívá velice zkoumavým pohledem. Skoro jako by ji studoval.

Jane trochu nejistě kmitne pohledem mezi mužem a dveřmi. Co je ta Sherlotte zač, že vystřídala tolik učitelů? Copak je blázen nebo nebezpečná? Ale Holmes říkal, že je inteligentní, že má jen trochu potíže s chováním. Jane opravdu práci potřebuje a tahle je skvěle placená, ale možná by ji měla odmítnout.

Dveře se otevřou a za nimi se objeví slečna Holmesová. Dívka o tři roky mladší než Jane, ale stejně vysoká, oblečená ve žlutých šatech a s tmavými kaštanově hnědými vlasy vyčesanými do slušivého drdolu. Dívka se tváří vážně, ale její hnědé oči jsou velice živé a pozorné.

„Smíme dál?" zeptá se Mycroft Holmes zdvořile.

Jeho sestra jen pokývne rukou do místnosti a otevře dveře dokořán.

Pokoj slečny Holmesové je při nejmenší pozoruhodný. Jednu stěnu zabírá obrovská knihovna plná vědeckých i kriminalistických publikací. U stěny naproti ní vypadá místnost jako chemická či botanická laboratoř a v jedné lahvi dokonce plave jakési zvíře naložené v lihu. Jen pod okny pokoj alespoň trochu připomíná přijímací místnost dámy, neboť tam stojí menší stolek a okolo něj pohodlná křesílka. Dojem kazí jen několik děr po kulkách ve stěně mezi okny.

„Posaďte se." řekne slečna Holmesová klidně a sama si usadí v jednom křesle.

„Sherlotte, dovol, abych ti představil tvou novou učitelku, slečnu Jane Watsonovou. Slečno, tohle je má sestra Sherlotte." představí Mycroft dvě mladé ženy.

„Ráda vás poznávám." řekne Jane způsobně.

„Ráda bych řekla to samé, ale nemohu." řekne Sherlotte klidně, načež se obrátí na bratra. „Já nepotřebuju učitelku. Jsem chytřejší než cokoliv, co vyprodukuje britské školství. A to včetně jí."

„Sherlotte, chovej se slušně." napomene ji Mycroft klidně. „Slečna Watsonová ti nemá dodávat akademických vědomostí. Má se postarat o tvé vystupování ve společnosti."

„Ještě lepší." nakrčí Sherlotte nos a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Co se ti stalo?" zeptá se Mycroft překvapeně a ukáže na sestřino předloktí, kde se táhnou tři zarudlé šrámy.

„To nic, poškrábala mě kočka." řekne Sherlotte neurčitě a rychle zranění schová.

„My nemáme kočku." zamračí se Mycroft Holmes.

„Neřekla jsem, že byla naše." pokrčí Sherlotte rameny. „A učitelku nechci. Je mi líto, slečno Watsonová, ale jste tady zbytečně."

„Sherlotte." zamračí se Mycroft trochu víc.

„Pane Holmesi." obrátí se Jane s klidem na muže po své pravici. „Nechal byste mě se Sherlotte na chvíli o samotě, prosím?"

Mycroft přeletí pohledem mezi klidnou ženou a podmračenou dívkou a trochu proti své vůli se postaví a odejde s lehkým pokynutím hlavy na rozloučenou.

„Jestli se ke mně budete chovat, jako bych byla z cukrkandlu, tak-"

„Nic takového neudělám, nebojte." přeruší Jane počínající výhrůžky. „V tomhle případě je upřímnost účinnější, takže doufám, že si teď pozorně poslechnete, co vám chci říct."

Sherlotte a Jane se chvíli přeměřují podmračenými pohledy, ale nakonec se Sherlotte s podmračeným výrazem opře v křesle a mávne rukou. Jane přikývne hlavou a začne mluvit.

„Podívejte se, Sherlotte, jsem tady, protože potřebuji práci a vy potřebujete doplnit mezery ve výchově. O vzdělávání teď mluvit nechci. Vy se neumíte chovat, o čemž svědčí i naše dnešní krátké setkání. A neumíte se ani bránit, o čemž svědčí naše snad ještě kratší setkání včera. Já vám můžu pomoct tyto mezery zaplnit."

„O čem to mluvíte?" zamračí se Sherlotte nechápavě.

„O vašich toulkách po Londýně v pánském oblečení, o kterých by se asi neměl nikdo dovědět, že?" řekne Jane s ledovým klidem.

„Vy jste ta praštěná bába z drožky!" vyhrkne Sherlotte překvapeně.

„Nejsem žádná praštěná bába." zamračí se Jane naštvaně.

Obě se odmlčí a jen se na sebe naštvaně mračí.

„Vážně se umíte rvát?" zeptá se Sherlotte podezíravě.

„Samozřejmě." přikývne Jane bez zaváhání. „Můj bratr byl pouliční rváč a pak voják. Učil mě."

„A budete mě to učit?" vyzvídá dívka dál.

„Mohu vás toho naučit spoustu." láká ji Jane. „Ale nemíním přednášet jen o věcech, které zajímají vás. Budete se učit i společenskému chování, aby si i vaše rodina mohla ověřit, že se vzděláváte."

Sherlotte se nespokojeně zamračí, ale pak zase promluví.

„Nebude jen po vašem, pokud tuhle práci chcete. Nemíním totiž trávit celé dny v šatech a v tomhle pokoji."

„Zase si chcete hrát na vandráka?" zamračí se Jane.

„Nejenom na něj." ušklíbne se Sherlotte. „Vy potřebujete práci a peníze. Já trochu znalostí a společnost. Dá se domluvit."

\- - o - -

Když Jane Watsonová ráno odcházela z hotelu, doufala, že získá práci učitelky a vychovatelky mladé dívky nebo snad ještě děvčete. Když se odpoledne do hotelu vrátila, byla už oficiální vychovatelkou mladé slečny Holmesové. Po pravdě se ale stala komplicem mladá svéhlavé dívky, která je snad až příliš vzdělaná a volný čas tráví obvykle mezi místní chudinou. To nezní jako běžný popis dívky ze ctihodné rodiny. Ale na Sherlotte Holmesové není běžné nic od chování až po jméno. Jane má pocit, že původní skoro až děsivá verze jednotvárné budoucnosti učitelky se jí rozhodně netýká. Ale moc jí to nevadí.

**Author's Note:**

> Jenom drobné varování... Tohle bylo myšleno jako taková jednorázovka, ale dostala jsem zprda, že to je spíš úvod k něčemu... Problém je, že já zatím nevím k čemu, takže jestli máte nějakou ideu či přání, klidně se se mnou podělte o názor... Anebo víte co? Rovnou to něco napište a pak mi pošlete odkaz... Yup?


End file.
